Curiosity Doesn't Kill the Kneazle
by Romantic Silence
Summary: "Have you ever thought about sex Hermione?" Harry suddenly inquired.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: This was in my folders unfinished for a few months now. I decided to finish it up for all of you to read.

* * *

><p>Curiosity Doesn't Kill the Kneazle<p>

By Romantic Silence

Hermione carefully outlined a schedule upon a piece of parchment. Below it was a standard list of combative spells with a concise description next to each name. She began to ponder the progress the members of the D.A. was making and concluded that some of the advanced spells near the bottom of the list would be saved for another time. Hermione promptly crossed several of them out with her quill and resumed concentrating on the task she had at hand. While it was Harry that instructed the D.A., she was the organizer, and, as such, she had to coordinate what the next set of lessons would be like. Normally, Harry would be sitting there beside her to add in his input, but he was currently blasting away several dummies in the midst of his training.

There was no denying that Harry was upset. His date with Cho yesterday was far from perfect. While she had not apprehended all of the details just yet, Hermione knew exactly enough from Harry's _cheerful_ attitude that it wasn't remarkable. The feminine side of her still flushed when Harry had told her that he left Cho to attend his meeting with her; she felt some sort of irrational satisfaction that Harry _chose_ her. Though she was dying to know the details of his encounter, Hermione knew when not to push it. Harry was in a contrite mood, so it was best that he blow off some steam before her confrontation. The usual badgering would do, but perhaps, Hermione wondered, she should be a bit gentler in her approach this time.

Her thoughts turned back to the lesson plans after realizing her thoughts were going off course. Hermione idly sighed. She needed to get the planning done by tonight, she had Prefect duties and it wouldn't do well for her to be distracted. This week, she was partnered with _Ron_ of all people. Granted, she loved the bloke like he was her own brother, but the boy was ill-suited for the responsibilities tasked to him. Hermione didn't know what Professor McGonagall was thinking when she elected Ron to be the male Gryffindor prefect. Harry was far better as a choice as he would have taken the duty far more seriously than what Ron was demonstrating.

Alas, Hermione's silent musings were interrupted when Harry's heavy footsteps were slowly edging closer to her little corner. Realizing that no work was to be done, Hermione began packing her materials back into her bag. She spun around her chair to face her best friend, smiling at him as greeting. Despite his dour face, Harry attempted to mirror her smile and took the seat next to her. His breathing wasn't as shallow or heavy as she had expected, but Hermione elected to overlook that in favor of conversing with Harry, "Better?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, a habit of his that indicated that he was either nervous or had gone through some introspection of his being. Fortunately, it appeared his solemn mood was alleviated for a moment and he replied, "Better. It's too bad I can't go flying to let go of this stress, but at least this is an alright alternative."

Hermione scrunched up her face in a frown as she was reminded of _who_ exactly it was that disabled Harry from taking up his broomstick, "That woman is simply awful."

"Agreed." Harry lightly laughed at Hermione's comment. The two settled into a companionable silence not long after, the pair comfortable being in one another's company. Hermione, in typical fashion, mentally looked over her to-do list. She had already finished the Transfiguration assignment Professor McGonagall had given them this week. The first draft for her essays in Potions and Charms were complete. She simply had to look them over. Considering she had rounds tonight, Hermione had to settle waking up early the next morning and attend the library for revisions.

"Have you ever thought about sex Hermione?" Harry suddenly inquired.

It took a few seconds, but finally the words filtered into her thoughts. It was an understatement to say that she was surprised. Hermione sat there stunned, a bit befuddled. She attempted to think through it rationally as she attempted to find the cause as to Harry's seemingly precipitous question. No hypothesis came to mind. Well, none that _she_ wanted to think about. What exactly _happened_ on that date yesterday?

She attempted to keep a straight face, but unfortunately, Harry noticed the apprehension and elected to reassure her, "Err, nothing inappropriate happened on the date Hermione. I was just…thinking."

"Oh? And where exactly do your thoughts lay?" Hermione asked him coolly, a singular inquisitive brow was raised, her tone brokering that he should speak honestly with no deceit and tread his ground.

At least Harry had the decency to blush as he responded, "Well, as you can tell…that date with Cho went poorly. It's pretty safe to say that I won't be spending anymore alone time with her."

For some reason, Hermione felt absolutely elated by the news. She scolded herself for taking part in what she incorrectly identified as schadenfreude. What Hermione didn't realize was that she wasn't taking joy by Harry's misfortune, but instead, was a natural response to the revelation that her competition found Harry to be an unsuitable match and now had no claim on the boy. Regardless whether or not she understood these strange feelings, Hermione beckoned Harry to continue with a nod.

"So after the date, I was thinking, 'Look Harry, your first girlfriend was a failure! You can possibly have several more failures in the future before you find the right girl!'"

Hermione's heart reached out to Harry as she gazed at him with understanding. It was a common fear that you may never know how many failed relationships one may go through before finally finding that one person you would marry and have a family with, "Oh Harry. So what if Cho can't see how swell of person you are? It's her loss!"

Harry beamed at the compliment. Hermione liked that expression on Harry's face; it was rare lately to see that grin. Surprisingly Harry pulled Hermione into a one-armed hug, and once again, Hermione noted the rarity of such an action.

"Thanks for that Hermione, but it's not that that I was worried about. I realized Cho and I could only talk about Quidditch. After that, it got pretty awkward." Harry rolled his eyes, "But, like I said, I thought about it. How many more girlfriends would I have? Eventually, we're going to be in a physical relationship at some point right?"

"Well, not necessarily Harry." Hermione countered, "But what's your point?"

"My point _is_," Harry looked at Hermione sharply, "that we're going to have sex with a romantic partner eventually. You could go into a serious relationship and then two years later; it could go bad and end unexpectedly."

Hermione was still confused. Of course, she was going to have sex eventually with the right man. Her parents had always been open with her when it came to sex and she knew that her parents had a healthy sex life. While she preferred it if she didn't have sex unless there was a ring on her finger, Hermione knew enough that if she thought her partner was the _one_, she would probably sleep with him before the wedding night or the proposal.

Harry saw that his message was still not getting across to his best friend, so he continued, "It would be terrible if we give our virginity to the wrong person. I don't know about you, but I would regret it."

"That's a remarkably mature thought Harry. Who are you?" Hermione said as she grinned at him. While the last part was said in jest, what she said about Harry was true. Hermione knew that underneath the brashness and heroism he displayed to almost everyone in the school, Harry had a tender, intuitive side that only his closest friends had the privilege to observe.

Harry took the joke in stride, laughing at it but not commenting. He looked at her bashfully, his eyes valiantly trying to keep contact with her own. Hermione couldn't help but notice how beautiful and vibrant his emerald orbs were. In an uncharacteristically nervous but serious tone, he asked, "So...can I give my virginity to you?"

Hermione was absolutely blindsided by the sudden question. She felt her face grow uncomfortably warm as her skin burned a rosy hue. She was stunned, of course, her mental facilities unable to comprehend what had been asked. She had never expected to be asked this, let alone from her best friend. Unable to fully cope just yet, Hermione muttered, "W-what did y-you say?"

This time, it was Harry's turn to have bright red cheeks, "Well. I said -"

"I heard Harry. I heard." Hermione interrupted swiftly, her mind still reeling from the bombshell that Harry just dropped. While she could comprehend what was being asked, she could not, for the life of her, understand why Harry would ask _that_ to _her_. "Why..." She asked shyly, bravely putting on a courageous front, "Why me Harry?"

Harry turned away, now avoiding the eye contact that he valiantly attempted to maintain up until then. He nervously interlaced his hands together as he struggled to find the words. Slowly, he regained his bearings and faced Hermione once more, "You're my best friend. I think -or rather- hope that we'll be with each other forever. I don't show it often enough, but I really do appreciate everything you do for me. I know that no matter what, we can rely on each other."

Her gaze softened as she looked at Harry lovingly. She was well aware that Harry didn't show much affection and that most of the time, it was his anger or admirable courage that would be showcased. However, Hermione always noticed the small gestures Harry did with his friends he truly cared for. Whether it was a small pat on the back to elevate Ron's confidence or a gentle rub on the arm on days she felt like rubbish to show that he cared; Harry did many small or thoughtful things that most people didn't notice.

Hermione actually began to consider Harry's offer. She felt so flattered that Harry trusted her with something as important as his first time. There was no question that Harry was popular among the young girls in Hogwarts and, if he wanted to, he could have his pick of more beautiful and experienced ladies than her. But he didn't, he _chose_ her. She could feel the love and trust in his words when he had asked her leading her to conclude that it was either her or no one else.

Ever since she had that talk about sex with her mother, her mother repeatedly reminded her that a person's virginity was the most precious gift of all. Hermione had taken that view to heart. Was she willing to give that up to her best friend? Surprisingly, the answer was simple. She could. There was no one else she trusted more than the boy next to her. Not even her parents could amount to the level of confidence she had in regards to Harry. Besides, speculating it rationally, it was a beneficial action. She wouldn't have to be worried about giving it to the wrong person and she knew that Harry respected her.

But as she continued to think, Harry stood up and attempted to leave, the tension too stifling, "This was a bad idea. I'm sorry for asking this."

However, as he moved away, Hermione latched onto the sleeves of his robes and bashfully raised her head to Harry, "If you'll have me. I...I wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked quietly, surprise etched on his face.

Hermione laughed lightly, futilely attempting to relieve some of the tension, "When am I not?"

They shared a small smile, relieved that the ice was slowly starting to thaw. Harry closed his eyes and Hermione watched in amazement as the Room of Requirement was magically shifting into a place that they needed. While she had watched it being done many times already, it still held her wonder. The large training hall began growing smaller until it reached a comfortable size of a bedroom. A queen-sized bed suddenly appeared not too far from where they were standing. The lights of the room changed as well as there was now a soft, warm glow instead of the relaxing cool it once had.

Harry took her hand and apprehensively guided her towards the bed in slow, anxious steps. Hermione could feel her heart thumping madly, her breath running shallow as trepidation filled her. They sat at the edge of the mattress, staring at one another nervously.

"W-what do we do next Hermione?" She heard Harry ask.

Hermione looked heavily into the worry-filled emerald eyes that Harry had and felt ashamed. Was she not in Gryffindor? Harry was trying his best and had taken the reins up to this point, but that was not enough. She had to play the part too and it wouldn't do to have Harry do all the work.

"First, the conception charm Harry. We wouldn't to accidentally create a baby right?" She grinned weakly as she took her wand and cast the appropriate spell. Hermione was now thankful that she paid _some_ attention to Parvati and Lavender at times in her dorm. She watched Harry become mesmerized at the thought of a child and remembered how much Harry wanted to have a family. As much as she wished for that dream to come true one day, today wasn't the day.

"Now what?" Harry inquired once more after he broke free from his musings.

"Now, we kiss." Hermione boldly stated. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gradually lowered his head. She summoned the Gryffindor inside her and dauntlessly instigated their first kiss. She pushed herself forward and brought her lips to his. As Harry reciprocated, her body felt a wave of feelings she never before overwhelm her. Her mind went blank as she lost herself to the euphoria of the raw emotions that were brought upon her by Harry's tender touch.

They separated for an instance, their breath having gone ragged and Hermione herself didn't know how long they were under. They made eye contact for a brief moment, and it was then she saw the naked passion in Harry's stunning emerald eyes. She saw his want, no, _need_ for her body mixed with the unspoken love and respect he had for her character. Silently, he seemed to be asking for more and Hermione couldn't help but grant his request. He leaned forward again, and this time, she felt her body explode in a waterfall of love and lust. Before she knew it, she was lost in the moment...

.

.

.

"Can I have my shirt?" Harry asked her as he pulled up his pants.

Hermione looked down to the dress shirt she was wearing. It was much too big for her as one side slipped down her shoulders revealing bare flesh. She smiled coyly at Harry as she began unbuttoning the apparel from her torso. His face flushed as she slowly took off each button in a seductive manner. Harry averted his gaze away from the spectacle which made Hermione chuckle. She quickly took off the shirt and tossed it to Harry, "Even after all that, you still blush?"

"I can't help it," Harry argued as he turned his back to her, putting on the shirt, "Seeing you in my shirt is really..._sexy_."

Hermione smiled, happy that Harry complimented her appearance. She began dressing, picking up her scattered clothes strewn about the room. Her mind drifted to what they had done the previous night. She, Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of the Age, Fifth Year Prefect, and most likely student to become Head Girl, skipped all of her duties, did not complete any of her assignments, and lost her virginity to her best friend, the world-renowned Harry Potter. The thought of it was simply unbelievable.

"Hermione do you have all your stuff? Everyone should still be asleep." Harry asked her, standing by the exit with his schoolbag in hand.

She placed her remaining books in her pack and hurriedly went to Harry's side, "We should hurry, I know a few girls from the dorm who still get up early on a weekend."

The two friends exited the Room of Requirement and quickly hastened their pace to Gryffindor Tower. They arrived without incident and found that no one had yet to make their way down to the common room. As she took one step on the spiral staircase, she felt Harry's hand encasing hers, stopping he ascent. Hermione turned her head and gazed at him questioningly, "What is it Harry?"

"I just want to say thanks. You didn't have to, but you did anyway. I can't ask for a better friend."

Hermione smiled at Harry's sincere gesture, "I will always be there for you Harry."

They departed; Harry going to his dorm and Hermione going to hers. As Hermione slipped into the tranquil dormitory filled with her sleeping classmates, her heart swelled as she thought of Harry. She was worried, after they finished, that they had made a mistake. That they took a step forward towards the path that would ultimately rip them apart. Her worries were unfounded though. The fact remained that she and Harry were still best friends. Maybe they would become more than that. Maybe they would still remain friends. It didn't matter.

They had an irreplaceable bond that could never be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword<strong>: No, Harry and Hermione didn't get together by the end of the story. They are still best friends. I thought this was a nifty idea, so I decided to write it out. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
